


Cold, But Not Alone

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Cold Weather, F/F, Huddling For Warmth, Pre-Femslash, Sharing a Bed, Sumia feels guilty easily, robin is a good friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 21:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: This was just something she had to get used to, so it was silly to complain about it even in her head.





	Cold, But Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Regna Ferox was cold, they'd known that going in, but Sumia hadn't anticipated the nights. Ylisse's winters could be chilly, but only so much that a hot drink would warm you up right afterwards. Here, even six hot drinks and three coats didn't seem like nearly enough to penetrate the constant icy breeze that kept blowing. Even the extra blankets Frederick had brought along only brought a small sense of relief.

She felt like such a _child,_ too, being this bothered by something a soldier should get used to. If she was going to be an effective member of the Shepherds, she had to learn to accept things like this, right? Even Lady Lissa knew that, and she'd been having a harder time than the rest getting used to such a lifestyle. _But she's also a princess, she's lived a fairly sheltered life even as a member of the Shepherds. This is the first time she's ever had to deal with such hardship, so she at least has the right to complain. I'm just a clumsy girl who lucked into finding a pegasus, I don't have that right._

She pulled the blankets tighter around herself, wriggling her toes to try to keep feeling in them.

"Sumia?"

"Oh, Robin..." She tried to sound like she'd been sleeping, so the tactician wouldn't worry about her still being up so late. "Are you all right? Did you need me for anything?"

"No...no, of course not. I was just checking in on everyone, seeing if they were doing okay," Robin said. Something seemed off about her voice, trembly but not necessarily tearful. And when she crouched down beside Sumia, her gloved hands were tucked under her arms. "Boy, it's a lot colder here than we thought, huh?"

"I-it's fine, I'll get used to it," Sumia mumbled.

"Well..." Robin bit her lip. "If you needed another blanket or something, it's okay to ask. I don't want anyone to be uncomfortable." Her teeth were chattering a bit, Sumia realized. Without even thinking, she pulled back her blankets and squeezed over to the edge of the bedroll.

"Here."

"Sumia...?"

"You sound like you're freezing. I-if you want to...I mean, I won't _force_ you, I'm sure you'd be more comfortable with Miriel, she can make fire and all," she stammered. "I just thought-"

"I'd like that." Robin slid under the covers and snuggled up close, Sumia blushing as she felt the other's body suddenly against hers. Instinctively, she wrapped her arms around the tactician, nestling her face in her shoulder. Yes, this felt _much_ better, even more than a third blanket or a warm drink.

"Thank you," she murmured.

"Mm? Why are you thanking me?" Robin squeezed her hand. "You're the one who opened your bed to me." Sumia smiled, snuggling closer.

"Because you made me realize I wasn't alone in this." Alone in hating the cold, in being so uncomfortable, making her feel less guilty for even complaining in her head because even if they _did_ need to get used to it, someone understood that it wasn't easy for everyone. "So again...thank you."

"Thank _you._ " Robin's hand brushed through her hair. "Let's get some sleep, okay?"

"Mm..." Sumia closed her eyes, smiling. "Goodnight, Robin."

"Sleep well, Sumia."


End file.
